Los recuerdos de una victima de los vampiros
by Haruki-sou
Summary: en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale/ -La señorita Phantomhive es la hija de mi camarada tratarla con mucho respeto es lo que les ordeno- dijo el hombre-vivirá aquí por un largo tiempo y luego se irá... bueno si su padre sale vivo de la guerra- ¿Una guerra? era bastante obvio que mi padre no volvería y me tendré que quedar con los Sakamaki hasta mi muerte, llore para mí.


_¿fecha?_

_no lo sé, desde que me mandaron a Inglaterra en secreto no se lo que ocurre, mi padre se negaba a hablarme de ello._

_"una guerra" había escuchado a mi padre decir una vez cuando me colé en una de sus reuniones importantes, no se en lo que trabajaba mi padre nunca lo supe, pero era importante, nosotros vivíamos en Rumanía(1)._

_Había escuchado, a unos compañeros de clase decir que, había una guerra en donde Rumanía era parte del "eje" y que junto con el resto de los países del "eje" purificarían al mundo, es algo bueno ¿no? (2)_

_Y eso es todo lo que sé._

_cambiando de tema, yo no tuve una madre al cual amar ya que, según una menina me había dicho que murió al darme a luz (no se que es de ella ahora, tal vez siga en Rumanía) ella era una muy buena mujer, tenía el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco y unos ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como si en vez de ojos tuviera dos hoyos profundos, eran muy hermosos, su piel era suave, blanca y fría como el hielo, ella una vez me mostró una foto de mi madre, era muy hermosa, pero nos e parecía en nada a mí, tenía el cabello castaño claro largo y ondulado, como si fiera una cascada de miel ondeante, ojos verdes y brillantes, y pecas sobre su nariz, la gente siempre decía que yo me parecía mucho a mi padre, cabello azulado, piel aperlada y ojos azules, los dos eramos tan iguales, el era muy serio, y alto, mi madre era un poco más pequeña que él, a sí que podría considerarme un poco baja al lado de ellos._

_no tengo primos o algo parecido ya que mis padres siempre fueron hijos únicos y pues, estábamos solos ¿abuelos? no ellos murieron ya hace mucho. así que estábamos solos cuando mi padre tubo que irse por su trabajo grande fue mi impacto cuando supe que me iría a otro lugar._

_Con un amigo de padre, y su familia me acogerían, eran japoneses, pero vivían en Inglaterra, por lo que sabía, creo que Japón también era parte del "eje"- Creo que su apellido era Sakamaki._

_Aún recuerdo la vez en que vi por primera vez a ese hombre, era muy joven, de cabello blancos y mirada penetrante que se asemejaba a la sangre, solo eso recuerdo era muy pequeña cuando lo vi._

_cuando llegué a esa mansión donde vivían esas personas, yo venía sola, mi padre ya se había ido, bajé del auto antiguo y este partió, mis pertenencias se habían llegado unos días antes, me encaminé hacía la entrada de color negra y la empuje un poco para entrar, el patio estaba lleno de rosas y una fuente se encontraba en el camino, estaba usando un vestido negro hasta un poco más abajo de mis rodillas con un diseño muy elaborado, zapatos negros, y tenía mi cabello peinado con un moño que me había hecho por última vez la menina._

_al llegar a la entrada toqué la puerta lentamente, pero nadie abría, así que estaba por tomar la perilla cuando se abrió a causa del viento, tal vez, el sonido de la lluvia empezó seguidos de unos truenos y sin dudarlo entre, era mal educado de mi parte, pero que podía hacer yo._

_En el interior estaba abrigado, y muy finamente decorado y amueblado, caminé hasta quedar justo en medio del pasillo._

_-¿quien eres?- me voltee, para ver a la persona que se había encontrado detrás de mi.-responde a mi pregunta, es de muy mala educación entrar a sí a una casa ajena - dijo en modo de replica y enojo, yo me asuste al instante._

_-soy... soy la hija de Charles Phantomhive(3)- dije con la voz asustada._

_-ah- dijo seriamente y me regresó la mirada perdida- tenía el cabello negro oscuro, y ojos rojos, vestía de negro y muy elegante.- acompáñeme y la llevaré donde... mi padre- dijo lo último con una mueca irritada, como si la boca se le amargara al hablar de su padre._

_-claro- dije para acompañarlo, mientras caminábamos miré con cada detalle los cuadros, cada figura, los candelabros y sin notarlo llegamos al destino, unas grandes puertas impedían el paso._

_-espere aquí- dijo el muchacho._

_-claro- asentí mientras entraba y una voz muy sería, pero alegre a la vez canturreaba:_

_-Reiji- con la voz aflautada y muy suelta. La puerta se cerró y me dejó allí, luego de unos momentos se volvió a abrir la puerta-adelante- dijo la misma voz, el tal Reiji estaba abriéndome las puertas y en un escritorio se distinguía al hombre de cabello blancos._

_-tan tiempo, señorita Phantomhive, cuénteme ¿que tal el viaje?- dijo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y me tomaba las manos, me surcó el terror cuando sentí que estas estaban muy frías._

_-agotador- susurré mirándolo a los ojos, algo de una buena educación era nunca levantar la voz y mirara a los ojos y nunca bajar la mirada._

_-¡me imagino...!- exclamó con una sonrisa dejando ver sus dientes brillantes y puntiagudos._

_- ¡Tougo!- una mujer muy Hermosa de cabello morado entró a la sala usaba un hermoso vestido negro, no podía dejar de pensar que era muy hermosa- ¡oh! disculpa- dijo avergonzada y caminando animadamente hacía nosotros- soy Cordelia, su esposa- dijo la mujer colgándose de uno de los brazos de Tougo. este la miró sonriente y me soltó las manos._

_-ella es la hija de Charles Phantomhive- dijo presentándome a su esposa, que me sonrió. -podrías llevarla a su cuarto- propuso él, mirándome._

_-¿por qué no Reiji?- dijo la mujer, y el hombre negó._

_-tengo que hablar con él- dijo el señor Sakamaki soltándola de los brazos._

_-bien- dijo Cordelia tratando de sonar a gusto, pero no funciono._

_la mujer me tomó de los hombros y me llevó a afuera, cerrando estrepitosamente las puertas._

_-camina niña- dijo la mujer,me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz tan dura de parte de ella y la seguí sin negarme._

_pasillos por pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, que Cordelia abrió con pesimismo._

_-esta es, prepárate para la cena allí conocerás a mis hijos y otras escorias- dijo fingiendo alegría y se fue empujándome y cerrando la puerta._

**_decidí comenzar de nuevo, ya que no me gustó la otra ._**

**_Hasta aquí ¿quieren darme un reviw? ¿POR FAVOR? ES 100% GRATIS _**

**_(1) Rumanía, era un tipo de socio de los países del eje en la segunda guerra mundial _**

**_(2) nuestra protagonista no sabe nada sobre el racismo ni nada de ello así que ¡no la maten! X´D_**

**_(3)me gusta Kuroshitsuji ¿se nota? XD _**

**_esta es una historia ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial, disculpar si hay algún error histórico o algo así._**


End file.
